Amber Colworn
Amber Colworn is the half elf persona of the changeling artificer Su. A relatively young wayfinder, Amber learned the art of artifice from the warforged Relic Ferrinbarrow in her time with the foundation, and now adventures with her iron defender companion, Scraps. Appearance Amber and Su are almost identical in appearance, the only noticeable is the different in complexion. Both forms stand at a modest five foot six inches, and a somewhat thin form. Interestingly, even when she appears as Su, she still bears the ears of a half elf. She typically dons a Vermilion red and black coat, with matching black leggings and gloves, with a History Amber was born in southern Valenar, and was raised within various parts of the country for a little over a decade. During that time, her Changeling mother and Elven father saw fit to teach the ways of war. They left the warrior culture and fled to Breland in fear of what would happen to them if they were fingered as changelings. The Last War Amber's introduction to life was very much formed around the last war. Valenar was forged taken away from Cyre, now inhabited by a warrior culture in a century-long conflict. While being known as a half-elf would prevent Amber from joining the warbands in conflict, her parents made sure she was well versed in combat. She was trained in deception and forgery, so when she had reached maturity, she could sneak into the the traveling groups of soldiers and fight for her country. However, as her grandmother, and a handful of close aunts and uncles began to show ire to changelings much past the usual apathy towards any race that wasn't a full blood elf, they pulled back from their homes and went to Breland to go into hiding. Invitation Amber Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Secrets (optional) Enemies (optional) Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Su is rather distant from others, mostly wrapping myself in study. However, she still does try to watch out for others, though she often won't interact directly unless she thinks it's necessary. Amber is more outgoing and friendly, less focused on discovering about the Traveler, and more about managing to fit in, and not feel like an outside like Su does. Ideals * Su believes that not only should one seek knowledge, but must share it to better all of Eberron. Bonds * She will do everything in my power to find out more about the Traveler and the origin of my people. Flaws * She highly mistrusts others, especially while in she is in her true form. She may even begin hiding herself in books and study. She also can get reckless when it means getting her hands on the lore of the Traveler. Completed Missions Entombed Arcana Challenge With Changelings Forge Of The Unmourned Eye Of The Beholder Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1924123Sheet Su's Faces NoScarAmber.png ChangelingFull.png Category:Characters